T Bone
| affiliation = Marines | occupation = Marine Captain; Knight (former) | epithet = "Ship Slasher" (FUNimation) | jva = Tomomichi Nishimura | Funi eva = Kenny Green | birth = September 10th }} "Ship Cutter" T-Bone is a former knight and currently a Marine officer. Appearance T-Bone has curly long black hair, a skeletal face, long neck and he misses one tooth. He is pot bellied, with muscular arms and thin legs. Even after becoming a Marine, his overall appearance mirrors his former occupation: he is clad in golden, sleeveless chain mail armor with an ornately decorated collar and he wears a helmet with a long, flowing purple plume on the top. Over his cuirass, he has a tunic emblazoned with the Marine symbol. He has a rope belt tied around his waist, similar to the ones worn by some samurai. His attire is completed by standard light-blue pants and shoes. It should be noted that many elements of his outfit have one or more crosses on them: his helmet, the pendants hanging from his belt, and his sword's hilt. He carries around his signature weapon, a decorated sword reminiscent of the ones used by Templars in popular fictions, either on his right hip (suggesting he may be left-handed or ambidextrous) or hanging from his back. Also, instead of wearing the standard officer's Marine coat, he has a high-collared mantle with the kanji for printed on it. He tore it to pieces during the travel on the Puffing Tom in order to treat his injured comrades; however, he seemed to have repaired it or have gotten a new one in his appearance in the Marineford Arc. In his younger days in the Marines, he had shorter hair and sported a standard Marine cap. Personality T-Bone is a very honorable and considerate person, and absolutely abhors needless violence. His main fault is his tendency to take life very seriously - although he values the soldiers under his command, he has a tendency to fuss over their minor problems in a melodramatic manner, which can make them uncomfortable. He is noted for being far too willing to sacrifice himself, even when the situation does not call for something so drastic. Apparently, he has a penchant for dramatic phrasing, and he often speaks about honor and justice. He believes very strongly that it is a marine's duty to protect innocent people. He has a very strong will that was shown when he left his detached train car and ran across the train tracks completely indifferent to the storm going around him. He believes every criminal he lets get away leaves an innocent person in danger. Because of this he will do anything and everything in his power to catch them even if it means claiming his own life. He claims to dislike curved swords, such as Zoro's swords. His own sword fighting style even reflects a lack of crooked swings, preferring to slash in straight motions or sharp right angles. Relationships Marines Being a Marine Captain, T-bone has many marines under his command. He values the soldiers under his command and is shown to care for their well being to the point of melodramatically worrying about their minor problems, making them uncomfortable. That aside, his men show great admiration for their Captain, believing he can defeat any enemy. He puts their safety as a high priority, going back to warn them about Sanji, Franky, and Usopp's trap rather then saving himself or chasing the Straw Hats. He also saved them from the sea king that attacked their detached car. They in turn were determined to help him after he was defeated by Zoro. Enemies Roronoa Zoro T-bone recognized Zoro as the pirate hunter upon seeing him on the upcoming train, but decided to confront him either way in order to protect his subordinates. Zoro acknowledged that T-bone is a strong swordsman and during their brief battle it seemed that they both developed some respect for each other's strength. Abilities and Powers T-Bone is well-known for his mastery in swordsmanship: he is skilled enough to send attacks composed of blue lines of compressed air acting as blades, something only the strongest swordsmen like Roronoa Zoro and Dracule Mihawk have been capable of. Those are powerful enough to cut through trains, boats, and sea kings. T-Bone is known as the for his skills in wielding a blade. His weapon of choice is a long, straight-bladed sword with ornately decorated hilt and sheath. T-Bone is also very strong and resistant: his thin and apparently frail legs allowed him to run for a long time on the Sea Train's rails during a storm. He was struck by a hit strong enough to destroy his own sword without receiving permanent damage. Also, Zoro commented to himself twice that T-Bone was strong, and the fact that their fight lasted only moments does not mean he was inferior to Zoro at all (at that point the fight could only be settled in mere moments as the Rocket Man was racing towards the rails T-Bone was standing on). Attack List * : T-Bone first makes a right angle cut in the air with his sword, and then swings it, sending a rectangular cut forward. This makes a clean, rectangular cut on whatever it hits. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Right Angle Flash: Bone Soir. The name of this technique is a pun on T-Bone's name and French for good evening, 'bon soir'. * : T-Bone slashes the air and propels a beam-shaped cut at the enemy. The cut is able to bounce off the air on sharp angular turns, and appears with a bird shaped head at the front of the cut. In the Viz Manga, this is called Right Angle Flying Bird Bone: Bird of Prey, and in the FUNimation dub, it is called Right Angle Flying Bird: Bone Phoenix. The name is a pun on the "Bon Odori", or Bon Festival. History Water 7 Saga Pre-Enies Lobby Arc He was assigned to help escort the CP9 agents to Enies Lobby, the Judicial Headquarters of the World Government on the Grand Line, where T-Bone is usually stationed. He was stationed in the 5th car of the Puffing Tom alongside 40 of his men. They then moved to another car in order to assist the World Government agents knocked out by Sanji, but as they were doing so Sanji himself, along with Franky and Usopp, appeared and sealed the door of the car T-Bone and his men were standing in. The Captain cut it clean with his Chokkaku Senkō: Bone Soir and started chasing them on the train's roof. However, he and his men were separated from the other passengers when the Straw Hats and the cyborg detached their car from the train. After killing with one blow a Sea King that assaulted their car, T-Bone started running along the tracks by himself, seeking help and chasing the train. He was then reached by the Rocket Man, and after exchanging some words with Zoro, he battled him on the rails, attacking him with his Chokkaku Hichō: Bone Ōdorī. Despite his skills, he was defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates swordsman's Gyūki: Yuzume. Zoro's blow destroyed his blade and knocked him into the sea as the Rocket Man sped down the tracks. He was later seen floating in the sea and thinking about his defeat, as his men were approaching to assist him rowing on the car bifurcated by Zoro. Summit War Saga Amazon Lily Arc When the execution of Portgas D. Ace was announced, T-Bone reported to the summoning of the Marines to reinforce Marineford. Marineford Arc He is later seen looking shocked at Little Oars Jr.'s awakening. After the war ended, he stood down with the rest of his comrades. Early One Piece In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces was revealed an early concept of T-Bone with a completely opposite personality. Major Battles *T-Bone vs. a Sea King (unseen) *T-Bone vs. Roronoa Zoro *The Marines and Shichibukai vs. Whitebeard Pirates and Allies Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *One Piece: Gear Spirit Trivia *A fan asked Oda whether T-Bone was a zombie like the ones in Thriller Bark or a boney man like Brook. Oda jokingly explained that T-Bone would be a General Zombie through the process of deductive reasoning. His explanation was that since T-Bone is neither a Wild Zombie nor a Surprise Zombie, and that Soldier Zombies are those that are without weapons, then T-Bone would be a General Zombie. *In a Japanese Fan Poll, T-Bone is currently ranked the 122nd most popular character in One Piece. References Site Navigation fr:T-Bone it:T-Bone Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Marine Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Water 7 Characters Category:Water 7 Saga Antagonists Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists